


Obscured

by orphan_account



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Memory Loss, Murder, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark room, a dead man, and Barnaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscured

It's terrible, he supposes, that the first observation to spring to mind is that the blood on his jacket will stain. Barnaby wipes more blood off of his face, or tries to. What is already there smears, and the blood on his hand assists in foiling his effort. He is remarkably calm as he does this, although his whole arm is shaking. 

His breath shallows as he kneels beside the man--his _body_. Barnaby's glasses are gone and the details of the gruesome sight are lost to him. For the better, really. He has no desire to get a better look after all. He stands back up. His next conscious thought is, "how am I going to handle this situation?" 

There is no Hero protocol regarding what to do if you've just commit murder.

It would be easy to cover it all up. He is Barnaby Brooks Jr., and he is an intelligent man. He was the King of Heroes even, and that would lend him credibility. Celebrities hold authority in this day and age, hero or not. Kotetsu would be on his side. He would vouch for Barnaby no matter what. People would be swayed by that. They would be fooled by their hearts into believing that a man could be good and just solely because they _wanted_ him to be. Maverick was reckless and made mistakes, but Barnaby--

When he registers that his head is producing ideas like some sort of automated alibi machine, he feels nausea settle in.

How could he allow himself to do this?

He doesn't know how, because he doesn't remember.

No seems to have noticed the incident taking place. He cannot hear the damning sound of sirens wailing his name. It is possible that until (unless...?) he, himself, brings the crime to light, no one might ever find out...

For what little he can see, he cannot discern anything that looks like a murder weapon. His hands and feet are soaking with blood. Could it be that... he, himself was...?

He considers testing whether or not he can activate his Hundred Power, but he cannot bring himself to. If he couldn't, the implications would be nightmarish.

Barnaby's throat is dry. The blood is drying on his face, and on his hands and feet, and yes, on his jacket too.

He leans his back against the wall. With all the purpose of an automaton he checks his phone, sees Kotetsu has left him a message. It isn't about anything important. Even so, he listens to the message twice, three times.

At least there's Kotetsu, sounding so normal. All but living on a whole different plane of reality compared to Barnaby.

...He thinks back. The last time Barnaby had a memory problem, Kotetsu had been there to help him. Somehow Barnaby--and it's just an _assumption_ , of course--doesn't feel like Kotetsu can come to his aid this time.

Thinking back upon that Christmas, the irony of the here and now is so painful he thinks he might just vomit after all. Even in the days he dreamed of his vengeance, not once did he think he would _really_ sully his hands.

He listens to the message again, listens to Kotetsu, and he can just imagine what that man would say to him now.

He collects himself and opens the door. It's bright; the sunlight stings his eyes. He walks outside.

He has done something terrible. Yes, that is true.

But he isn't going to be the man Albert Maverick was.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've watched Tiger & Bunny and even longer since I've written fic. Still, inspiration hit and I decided I ought to write to break my rustiness. Not as long as I'd have liked it to be, but I might continue it if I feel I have a good idea.
> 
> Inspiration being listening to Sonata Arctica's "Full Moon" one too many times, and probably also this one fan comic I liked two years ago. It involved use of Hundred Power for the sake of murder. (And glorious Yandere!Barnaby, but that's beside the point. Sadly, I can't reach the comic right now.)
> 
> This being my first submission, I did my best with the tags, ahaha.


End file.
